


There's A Snake In My Butt

by xXAnaloceitXx



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Crack Fic, Other, Penetration, Shapeshifting, crack ship, deodorant, snake - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-02-23 09:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23642374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXAnaloceitXx/pseuds/xXAnaloceitXx
Summary: My take on a part two to a different fanfic
Relationships: Remus/Deodorant
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	There's A Snake In My Butt

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Deodorant - Solo Remus](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/582649) by smuttysnadersidestwopointoh. 



> I apologize

Remus walked up to Deceit’s door and knocked. He waited a minute before the door opened. Deceit saw him standing in front of him with nothing on. Deceit sighed and shook his head, knowing exactly what was wrong. Deceit looked Remus in the eyes with an unamused look. Remus gave him a shrug and summoned another thing of deodorant and took a bite. Deceit let . out a groan and let him into his room, closing the door behind them. 

“How many times have I told you not to do this?”

Remus shrugged and took another bite of his deodorant. Deceit sighed and pointed to his bed. Remus climbed onto the bed and got on his hands and knees. Deceit walks over and lets out another sigh, before shapeshifting into a snake. Remus felt him slither up his leg, he stopped at his whole and let out another small sigh. He then entered Remus and slithered in far enough to see it.

Deceit unhinged his jaw and grabbed the deodorant in his mouth. He slowly slithered back out, dragging the deodorant with him. Once he was laying on the bed he shapeshifted back to his normal form and tossed the deodorant in the trash. Remus gave him an offended look. 

“You are _not_ going to eat that after it’s been covered in lube and inside you. No”

Remus sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. Deceit then went to the bathroom connected to his bedroom and washed his mouth out. When he walked back in, Remus had summoned clothes for himself and was spread out on Deceit’s bed. Deceit let out a sigh with a small smile. 

He climbed into his bed and wrapped Remus up. Remus laid his head on Deceit’s chest and let out a content sigh. Deceit smiled and ran a hand through his hair, Remus falling asleep soon after. Deceit sighed as he grabbed a book and opened it to his spot. He kept running his fingers through Remus’ hair and let out a content sigh. As much as these situation annoy him, he honestly wouldn’t change anything for the moments after.


End file.
